


Loving what I'm tasting

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Tyler Joseph, Door Sex, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Tyler Joseph, tyler joseph imagine - Freeform, tyler joseph smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Tyler and you watch cheap motel porn and he claims he can do better





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve known the infamous Tyler Joseph since high school, the 10th grade to be exact. You two were inseparable from the day he moved in next door, you’ve watched him grow from a shy wallflower to a confident and free spirit. You’ve seen every show he’s ever played and each time the crowd only seemed to get bigger. You’ve seen how he went from playing in the living room of one of your friend’s houses to selling out Madison Square Garden.  
  
You were more than honored to be a part of the whole journey, he wanted to take on the world but only if he had you by his side. The Bandito tour has been a whole new experience, a new era, a new concept, and most importantly new people.   
  
Tyler sits beside you on the couch, phone in hand. You know how he loves to watch his fans, always loves to hear their theories and their opinions. You thought it was quite humorous. If he can be nosy then why can’t you?   
  
You smile as you lean in close to him. “What’re they sayin’?” you ask as you lean over his shoulder to peak at his screen. He chuckles and pans his phone from our sight. “What?” he asks with another chuckle as if he had no clue what you were talking about.   
  
“C’mon, Ty. I’m not clueless, I know what you’re doing.” he rolls his eyes playfully and shows you his screen. “They’re talking about chlorine…mostly Ned, they think he’s ugly.” he says with a fake yet dramatic pout, he looks up with a rather offended look. “Some are even saying they hate him, now, can you believe that (Y/n)?” he asks before looking back to his phone. You laugh at his reaction and join him in his stalking session.  
  
A loud hissing sound erupts from the front of the bus that tears your attention from Tyler’s phone, your eyes meet with Tyler’s and you both share a look of confusion and concern. “Is everything okay up there?” Tyler asks, Mark turns around from the drivers seat and curses quietly. “Something tells me that’s not a good sign.” you say.  
  
The bus comes to a complete stop on the side of the road, Mark stands up and walks outside. Tyler looks back to you and groans, “I swear to god if he comes back and tells me that the bus is screwed, I’m going to scream.” Tyler mutters with closed eyes. You chuckle but cross your fingers that this isn’t the issue. “Mark’s smart, he’ll fix it.” you try to reassure, Tyler can hear the uncertainty in your voice but nods anyways.  
  
It doesn’t take long before Mark comes back with a stressed expression, Tyler groans louder this time. “Mark, are we stuck?!” he whines, Mark shrugs. “Did all I could, the transmission is toast. We’re gonna have to have it towed to a shop or something.” he explains. You and Tyler roll your eyes in unison before standing up, you look at the windows beginning to fog up. “It’s too cold to sleep here tonight, Ty.” you say.  
  
Tyler nods before walking to Josh’s bunk and opening the curtain, Josh’s eyes scrunch open to the light of Tyler’s flashlight on his phone. “Joshie, get up. The bus is screwed so we need to go to a motel or something, It’s too cold to sleep here without heat.” he says, Josh sighs and flops his head back on the pillow. “Seriously? How many times is this going to happen?” he groans as he forces himself out of bed. He shivers as he pulls a shirt over his head and slips on a pair of shoes.  
  
“I’ll call a taxi or something, there is no way in hell we’re walking there.” you say as you grab your phone from your bunk.  
  


* * *

The clock beside the bed reads 2:48 AM, Tyler tosses his coat off before flopping down on the bed. He sighs as his body relaxes into the sheets. The motel only had two room available and Tyler took it upon himself to share his with you after a long disagreement from Mark, you laughed when Mark began complaining about how Josh rolls around too much in his sleep and how he’d end up on the floor from scooching over so much.  
  
You loved how possessive Tyler could be even though you were never more than friends, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want more. You sit down beside Tyler on the bed and sigh, he looks up at you with those soft, hazelnut brown eyes and he hums. “It’s just about three AM and I’m not even tired.” you say, he scoffs and sit up. “Ditto, I don’t think I ever get tired anymore.” he laughs.  
  
You both sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before your ears perk up and an idea pops into your head. “You know what people do in motels?” you ask with a bright smile. He looks to you and tilts his head to the side, he’s so cute when he’s curious. “They watch low quality porn on T.V.” you laugh as you reach for the remote. Tyler shakes his head and laughs, “No, (Y/n). We’re not doing that!” his cheeks are flustered and his laugh is nervously shaking.  
  
You turn back his way and roll your eyes. “You nervous?” you intimidate. He immediately scoffs and shakes his head. “No.”  
“Then what’s the problem? You jealous that his size will be bigger than yours?” he scoffs once more, “Trust me, he’d be more jealous of _me_.” he says, your throat runs dry at the thought but you shrug it off.  
  
You look at the paper beside you taped on the drawer and surf throughs the channels, you feel Tyler tense beside you as the channel switches from Jimmy Fallon to a naked woman laying back on a bed. You set the remote down and find your seat next to Tyler once more. The set seems to be in a beach house, very clean and had a very nice scenery. The buff man above her kisses her sun kissed neck and makes his way down her slim body before finally positioning between her legs, her hands wrap in his floppy blonde hair and her overexaggerated moans blare from the speaker.  
  
Tyler laughs from beside you, you giggle and turn your attention to him. “What’s so funny?” you ask, he puts his hand up at the T.V and continues laughing. “She’s moaning as if it’s the best head she’s ever gotten but he isn’t even doing it right. He’s literally licking and sucking everywhere but where he needs to be, there’s no way she’s getting the slightest bit of pleasure from this.” he complains whilst laughing. You cross your arms and hum with a smirk.  
  
“And how would you know that?” you ask, he looks to you with a plain expression. “Because I’ve seen _good_ porn. I think it’s rather pathetic that I know how to eat a girl out better than the so-called professional.” he says with an irritated tone of voice, you nod slightly. “You think you’re better than a porn star?” you ask with disbelief, he drops his hand back onto the bed and scoffs. “Yes, in fact I _**know**_ that I’m better than a porn star.”   
  
  
“Prove it.”   
  
You didn’t even realize those words left your lips until you saw his surprised reaction, your hand quickly covers your mouth and you look at the floor. “I-I didn’t mean that, I’m just…” your hands scurry for the remote and you quickly shut off the T.V. “This was a stupid idea, I’m sorry.” you mumble, you notice Tyler’s silence and look up to his face that now went back to calm and collected.  
  
“I’m not uncomfortable if that’s what you think. Just a little taken back is all. If you’re serious, I’ll gladly prove it to you.” he says with such a smooth tone. His blush is more furious than the last time you checked.  
  
Tyler places his hand on yours and you feel your heart skip. “Seriously?” you ask.  
  
“Seriously.”   
  
He slowly leans forward, you can barely grasp onto reality but you couldn’t care less if this were a dream or not. You lean in and meet his soft, raspberry pink lips halfway. God, do his lips feel like heaven.  
  
He moves his lips so skillfully along yours, when his tongue swipes over your lips asking for entrance, you gladly allow him in. You both fight for dominance but he quickly takes you over.  
  
 His hand move from your arms to find your hips, he slowly positions himself between you legs and lets his hands feel up your body, slowly and steadily as if his fingertips are trying to learn what every inch of your body feels like to store in his mind and memory for as long as he lives.  
  
He pulls away from the kiss to look into your luster-blown eyes and he smirks, “You feeling okay, princess?” he asks, his voice sounding as rough as gravel. You bite your chapped lips and nod confidently. His lips meet with your jawline and make their way down to your neck, you can feel him sucking love bruises onto your skin and you can’t help gasp under his touch. His hands crawl up your shirt and his fingers knead your breast with desperation.  
  
 He pulls away once more and he sits back on his feet, his hands drop down to the hem of your shirt. “Let’s get this offa you, baby girl.” he growls.  
  
You can feel a pool forming between your legs as he gives you another pet name. You nod and hastily pull your top off, his face washes over with astonishment. “Oh, my god. You’re so beautiful, (Y/n).” he mutters as you sit up, your fingers fiddle with your bra and you quickly discard it to the floor. Tyler is quick to wrap his mouth around your nipple and lick around the bud, your hand wraps in his soft locks of hair. You can feel him smirk around you.  
  
His hand trails down to the button of your pants and he pulls away to look at you, “You sure that you want this? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” he says with concern, you smile and nod. “I want this.” you reassure. He nods before unbuttoning your jeans and peeling them off of your legs, his breathing becomes heavy when he’s greeted with your black lacey underwear.   
  
“You’re perfect, (Y/n).” he compliments before running his hand over your clothed heat, the friction of his fingers is enough to make your eyes roll back. He chuckles at your reaction and leans down to press a kiss to your thigh. “Tyler, p-please.” you beg, he looks up to you before smacking your thigh. You yelp at the sudden action. “No begging, princess. That ain’t gonna fly here, I make the rules. What I say goes, you got that?” he says with the same roughly stern voice. I nod in response.   
  
He marks your thighs up with hickeys and claims you as his territory. He sits up onto his knees and pulls his shirt off, you admire the way his tattoos decorate his tanned chest. He’s perfect in everyway, he smirks under you gaze before leaning back down over you.  
  
His fingers wrap in the hem of your underwear and he slowly pulls his from your hips, you blush as he spreads your legs and admires the sight. “God, you’re so wet for me. I haven’t even touched you yet, kitten.” he groans as he runs his finger between your folds, the lightest touch makes your breath hitch in your chest. He smiles at the effect he has on you.  
  
You close your eyes and lie back as he holds your hips in place and flattens his tongue over your heat, you gasp and arch off of the bed at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue licking up your juices. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as his tongue works wonders, he moans around your clit and the vibrations from his rough voice send shivers up your spine. “O-Oh, my god, Ty! Don’t stop, s-so good!” you moan as he begins to place rapid kitten licks your clit.  
  
The way his tongue works wonder on you and eye contact he so desperately wants to keep makes you want to burst right then and there, he pulls away and makes sure to lick up every last drop from his lips. “What are-” you try to ask before he grabs the back of your neck and pulls you into a rough kiss, you moan at the taste you still lingering on his tongue.  
  
“You taste like heaven, princess.” he says once he pulls away. His hands fumble to unbutton his own jeans, you laugh as you help him pull his skinny jeans off. You let him roll over on his back as you both laugh as you struggle to pull them from his legs.  
  
Once he’s released, he’d quick to tug his boxers off and spring himself free. Your jaw drops at his impressive size, he wasn’t kidding about the jealousy joke. He was much bigger than the porn star, hell, he was bigger than any porn star you’ve seen.  
  
He smirks at your reaction, his hand wraps around it before twisting his wrist. “What’s wrong, too big for you?” he asks. You crawl up to him and push him back against the pillows, your lips attack his hungerly. His hands grip your ass and he gives you a tight squeeze. “Not at all, daddy.” you respond, he groans in response.  
  
Tyler brings his hands to your waist to help guide himself into you. You gasp as he fills you up, he pulls one hand away to cover his mouth as he lets out a moan. More needy than you expected.  
  
“Holy shit, you feel so fucking good, baby.” he moans as he you begin to bounce your hips off of his lap, you were surprised by his profanity. Tyler never was one to swear, he often picked at you for doing it so much. You set a slow pace as you run your hands over his chest, “who’s making the rules, now?” you ask with a cocky tone, he scoffs as his fingertips dig into your hips. “I’m just-aah…letting you ha-ave your fun.” he tries to speak through his moans.  
  
He lets you tease him with your slow movements for a couple minutes and within a swift moment his hands pull you off of his cock and he rolls you over onto your stomach, he barely had time to grasp what was happening before he reenters you from behind. You steady yourself on your hands and knees as you cover your mouth with your hand.  
  
You arch your back and let out a cry of pleasure, his hands hold your hips steady as he sets a quicker and much rougher pace. His hips piston quicker with each thrust, the sound of skin-on-skin and moans fill the room. Tyler bites his tongue as he feels your walls clench around him, his hand slaps your ass as he lets out another loud and whiny moan.   
  
“You feel so fucking good, baby girl. So tight and wet for me.” he groans in your ear, you bite your lip as you feel the familiar burning sensation tingling in your gut and you let out a whine. “Ty, I-I’m so close.” you cry as his thrusts begin to get rougher. “M-Me too, baby. I want you to come for me, wanna see you fall apart.” he hisses as he brings his hand down to rub circles over your throbbing clit.  
  
Your back arches once more before letting go, your thighs shake as your climax takes over. Tyler keeps his pace as he works you through your orgasm, “Think you can take a bit longer? I’m almost there, baby girl.” he mumbles as his thrusts become sloppier. You whine with a nod, he gasps as he grips your hips harder and directs them back into his thrusts.  
  
  
Tyler pulls out and finishes over your back with a rather pornographic moan, once he spills his last drop he sits back on his feet again as he regains his breath. Your knees shakily let you down flat on your stomach and you take a deep breath, Tyler quickly stands up and grabs a tissue to clean you up.  
  
He apologizes for the mess with a shy giggle. He finishes cleaning up every spot then he flops himself beside you and stares up at the ceiling. “ _Fuck_ …” he mutters, you chuckle and repeat his exact words. “(Y/n)?”  
  
“Yeah, Ty?”  
  
“If you ever want to watch amateur porn again, please invite me over.”


	2. Count to infinity

It's been weeks since the incident at the motel, once Mark checked everyone out and set you all back onto your intended route on the bus, Tyler seemed to go back to normal. He acted as if it had never even happened, maybe it was nothing more than a one night stand to him? He blatantly invited you for another hook-up but as of lately, isn't showing any sign of interest? You felt the passion in his kiss, even in the way he moved. It didn't feel like it was meaningless, so why was he pretending like it was?  
  
  
It's finally the last night of the Bandito tour; after 8 hardworking and anticipatingly long months, they're taking a break once more before hitting the festivals on the way home. Tyler's seemed much more anxious these past few days, maybe he's nervous to be performing in his hometown or he's frightened of the concert not being up to par like he'd envisioned for the past year and a half. As if it could ever disappoint, every show was surely one to remember.  
  
As you helped work on setting up for soundcheck, Tyler sits on the edge of the stage with his feet dangling and his head leaned back on his shoulders, you can see that his eyes closed. You can't help but smile at such a pretty sight, he truly was to be admired. You could only remain distracted for so long before your fingers slip on the dials and the speakers start to screech with blaring feedback.  
  
Everyone in the your line of sight jump and cover their ears at the ear piercing sound, you fumble quickly to shut it off before Tyler takes a stand and shakes his head. "Dammit, (Y/n)! What are doing over there?!" he yells aggressively from across the distance, you can't help but flinch. "I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Joseph...It won't happen again." you calmly reassure, he sets his hands on his hips and looks down at the ground with utter disappointment. He paces for a moment before looking back up to you and giving you a smile out of sympathy.   
  
"I don't want to yell at you, of all people, but this needs to be perfect. Not good enough, not swell, and sure as hell not what you think is exceptional. It needs to be more than satisfactory, every one of us has to give it our all!" he explains while maintaining eye contact. You nod in reply before going back to work, you could tell he felt guilt ridden after the confrontation but yet he remained silent.

* * *

The lights go out and your camera comes up, you stand beside Brad and watch as Tyler emerges from under the stage while standing on top of the burning vehicle. A few clique members at the barricade recognize you and reach out for your hand whilst screaming your name. You smile and shake a few hands to show your compassion, you've always loved the attention. The interaction almost makes you forget your duty, you giggle as you let yourself loose from their loving grip just in time to catch his jacket as he raps his verse in levitate, you can't help but feel your knees tremble at the power that man possesses.  
  
A few songs go on and you find yourself fascinated with the size of the arena and how quickly it sold out. Mark comes up behind you and puts his hand on your shoulder. "Hey (y/n), is everything okay?!" he shouts loud enough for you to hear. You chuckle and nod, "I'm doing alright, why do you ask?" he shrugs and smiles at you. "Tyler's just been harking on your ass for a while and I didn't want you to feel like it was your fault." he says.  
  
You shrug in return, "it's fine, I understand why-" before you could even finish your sentence your eyes spot a perfect shot that hopefully Tyler would like, once a voice calls for you, your camera drops and the shot is simply forever gone and lost as a middle aged man from behind the barricade reaches out and grips onto your arm. He pulls you toward him and smiles, "Hey, beautiful! I see you work for these folks!" he says, you nod lightly. "Yeah, I do...What about it?"  
  
"Are you gonna be an angel for me and hook me up with some backstage passes or what?" he grins, you smile politely and shake your head. "I'm sorry, I can't really do that." you explain, his eyes grow dark and his grip tightens. "Hey, you're hurting me." you warn as your face turns sour. He notices you try to tug from his grasp and he speaks once more "I asked you to-"  
  
"Hey! Get your hands off of her, dude!" you hear a voice shout, you look up to see Tyler's boiling glare upon the man beside you. The music cuts off shortly after and he points to the man, "What makes you think you can just come in here and start grabbing girls like that? Leave her go or so help me!" he warns, you smile with relief before turning your head back. The man seems taken back and he scoffs before throwing your arm forcefully from his grip, causing you to slightly lose your balance and stumble back. You can practically see the blood rushing through Tyler's veins as he watches the situation go down.  
  
"Alright, that's it...security, get him out of here! I'm not going to have him in here, if he can't even respect my crew then he can't respect my fans." the crowd cheers loudly as the guards around you pull the man out of the pit and drag him towards the exit, you sigh happily and look back up to Tyler.   
  
"Are you okay?" he mouths, you nod as he drops down to the floor and holds his hand out to you. You hesitantly grip it before he pulls you up onto the stage, the clique once more cheers loudly and you give a little smile. Tyler brushes it off and leads you to the side of the stage. You look at him with confusion, "W-What are you doing?" you ask, he brushes his hand through his hair and shakes his head. "I'm not gonna have you out there tonight, you're done." he mutters, you scoff with disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! It was one guy!"  
  
"And god knows how many more want to-" "Tyler, you're crazy...you're-you're overreacting!" you interrupt, he puts his hand up in defense. "No, I'm protecting you..." you once more scoff in his face, this is unbelievable. "I've dealt with worse, this is stupid! It's not even going to happen again, why won't you just let me-"  
  
Tyler groans and rolls his eyes "(Y/n)...I really don't care, you can keep trying to convince me otherwise but my decision is already made." you rolls your eyes in return. "Who said you can make decisions for me?" you ask, he grabs onto your wrist and pulls you close until his lips are right up against your ear lobe.  
  
"Listen up, you've gotten me hot and bothered for far too long. If you keep trying to argue with me I'm going to fuck you senseless until you confess that I'm right." he whispers sensually, you shudder in your place. He steps back and looks into your eyes, you smirk and tilt your head "Maybe, there might be a slight chance that I still believe you're overthinking it." you suggest, he catches your drift rather quickly and he bites his lower lip. "You're asking for it, baby girl. I'd watch that pretty little mouth if I were you." he says before walking back to centerstage, you chuckle as you watch him readjust his cargo pants down to discreetly hide his erection.

* * *

"We're twenty one pilots and so are you, peace!" Tyler says into his microphone to close their final bow while the crowd is either cheering them on or leaving the arena. You still feel butterflies in your stomach as he makes his way towards you, Josh smiles in your direction. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened to you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that." Josh says humbly, you smile and nod. "It's okay, Josh. Shit happens, it's not anyone's fault but his." he puts his hand on your shoulder and gives you a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I'll make sure she's taken care of, Josh." Tyler speaks up, you look up and see the lust burning behind his eyes. A shiver runs down your spine as he nods his head towards his dressing room, he grabs a towel from Mark's hands as he watches Josh takes off in the opposite direction. You figure he's hitting the showers first before we take off for the hotel to have group discussion for the festival set ups, Tyler smirks and whispers in your ear once more. "I've got a little present for you in there, princess. I expect you to be ready for daddy." he hums sweetly. You feels the pool forming between your legs already.  
  
He takes a stride down the hall and you carefully make your way to his dressing room, your shaking hand reaches for the knob and turns slowly. The room is dark ,cold, and desolate but still lingers his scent, you creep into the room and shut the door behind you. After a few deep breaths, your delicate fingers scan the walls for a light switch.  
  
Once you find it, you flip the switch and the blinding lights flicker on. You look around the room with curiosity, what did he have here for you to be _"ready"_? Finally you see it, sitting flatly on his leather couch is a red velvet box with a glittery bow on top for compliment. You drop to your knees in front of the box and carefully pull the ribbons apart and lift the top, you chuckle at the sight of a red satin lingerie set. The net is decorated with lacey roses and the stockings strapped to the garter belts match with the same blood red tone.  
  
You're quick to flip the switch off and strip down to redress into your new present, not wasting the perfect opportunity to cover yourself with Tyler's robe and displaying yourself on the couch where the box once was.  
  
After a while of anticipatingly long minutes of only hearing the beating of your own heart in your chest, you hear Tyler's voice erupting from the hall beyond the door. It's almost inaudible but you can tell he's talking to Mark about hitting the road soon, the voices seize and then the only sound that echoes through the room is the creaking of the thick metal door being opened.  
  
"Have you been a good girl?" he asks into the darkness, you feel yourself blushing as the door closes and the lock engages.  
  
The light stays off but you hear him walking through the room as if he knew exactly where he was heading, his hands rustle through some sort of bag as you swing your legs over the couch and take a stand. As you tip toe your way towards him, a light shines in front of his appearance. He places a set of candles upon the table in front of him and he lights every last one, He stays still while you approach him. You run your hand up his back; His white t-shirt still sticks to his hot, dampened sun kissed flesh. Though still hot, you see the goosebumps form on the back of his neck at your touch.   
  
He grabs your hand as soon as it reaches his shoulder and he slowly turns around to face you, he seems rather bothered to face you covered in a robe. "And just what in gods name do you think you're doing, princess?" he asks with a devilish grin. You return the same smirk and tilt your small frame in his direction, "I was hoping you'd rip my clothes off of me, tiger."   
  
He growls at your enthusiasm, and wraps an arm around your waist. "That's nice, baby. But that isn't what daddy asked you to do, now is it?" he speaks lowly into your ear, your body shivers at his tone of voice as you shake your head. He chuckles and shakes his head along with you, "No...no, it isn't." He greedily moves his hands to your lower thighs and lifts you in the air. Your legs wrap around his waist and his lips attack yours, there's no hesitation with his placement of his rough hands. He grabs and rubs every bit of you that he can as your kiss begins to get sloppier by the second. He walks his way back to couch and carefully props you down, his finger find the tie around the robe and he tugs it loose. He carefully exposes what's hidden underneath the satin material.  
  
He can hear his breathing accelerates as the robe carefully slides off of your body, his bottom lip slips under his teeth and he lets out a slight groan. "You looks so beautiful, baby girl." you blush at the compliment but your hands instantly move to cover your body, his eyebrows furrow and his hands grab onto your wrists with disbelief.  
  
"Stop. You look perfect." he expresses once more, he leans into you lips and kisses much softer than before. Your hands are let loose from his grasp and you bring them up to his soft face and hold his jaw. You barely notice his own hand traveling down your body until your back arches from the contact of his fingers rubbing circles over your clothed clit, his lips move from yours down to your collarbone.   
  
Your hips achingly raise to his touch but he's quick to pull away and stare deeply into your eyes, "Turn over." he calmly demands, you obey his order and turn your body opposite from his. He pulls you over his lap and you feel his erection through his pants across you stomach as his hand runs smoothly over your ass, "What is it that you said, hmm?" he asks humbly before raising his hand and smacking a bold red handprint onto your skin, you jolt with pain and pleasure pulsing through your veins.  
  
"I think you said I don't make decisions for you? Yet here you are-" another smack lands onto your ass. "Obeying every order-" he raises his palm and strikes harder. "I give you..." his hand raises again but he pauses. "Sounds a lot to me like I'm in charge, now doesn't it, kitten?" he asks, you whimper under his touch and nod. "Y-Yes, sir." He chuckles before bringing his hand down for another hard hit. Your body jumps at the contact, you already know it's going to bruise up after tonight.  
  
"Count to ten for me, that's **_first_ **punishment." he says.  
  
Each strike getting agonizingly harder and more vigorous with each number you count, once you reach ten he rubs his hand over your tender flesh and hum sweetly. "You're doing so good, if only you listened this good before, you wouldn't be in this situation. I could've had you home, sprawled across my bed...I'd be eating you out to your favorite playlist, you'd be feeling every last inch of me as I sink into your tight, wet pussy. My hands on you-where ever you wanted me to be, you would've been calling the shots. But instead, you had to go and misbehave." he utters to you.  
  
He sighs humbly before lifting you up and making you stand before him, he spreads his legs out and throws his hands behind his head. "On your knees."   
  
You quickly drop between his thighs and look him in the eyes, trying to win his pity with your innocent doe eyed expression but he doesn't buy into it. His eyes direct towards his lap and you immediately understand, your trembling fingers run over the button of his jeans. His eyebrow raises with impatience, you quickly sweep your fingertips into the hem of his jeans and his underwear underneath and pull them down enough for his cock springs up against his stomach. His tip red, flustered, and already leaking precum over the thick material of his t-shirt. Your mouth is already watering at the sight.  
  
He's obviously quick to notice and he smirks, "It's all yours, princess." he teases. You hesitate before leaning forward and licking a stipe up his length, his eyes close shut and he lets his head drop backwards into his hands. You smile slightly before taking his tip into your mouth and lowering your head, you let yourself sink down until he hits the back of your throat and your nose reaches his bundle of hair before slowly coming back up and repeating your process.  
  
He hisses at the contact of your tongue swirling around him, it isn't soon before his hand wraps around your hair and he urges you to go faster. His grip directs your pace as his face fills with pleasure, your knees begin to grow weak as he lets out a low moan at the sensation of your warm mouth.  
  
"F-Fuck..." he mutters, you direct your eyes up to him as his grip grows tighter. You can tell he's getting close by the way his hips try to buck up into your touch. He tilts his head before he pulls you off of him quickly, your lips red and soaked from the dirty mixture of pre and your own saliva.   
  
You hesitantly stand up once more as he watches you with dark eyes, he takes a moment to catch his breath before standing up with you holding your body close to his as he kisses your neck. You move your head away so he has plenty room to suck a hickey onto your sensitive skin.  
  
His hands once more reach under your thighs and he lifts you onto his waist, his tip teases your clothed entrance. He walks forward until your back touches up against the cold door of his dressing room, his hand moves to your heat and he rests his forehead against yours. "How bad do you want me, baby?" he asks, your breath trembles as you look down at his body. "S-So bad..." you say, he pulls away lightly and hums. "Say that again a bit louder, I'm not sure I caught that." he teases.  
  
You roll your eyes and throw your head up against the door, "Please! Tyler, I need you! I want you so fucking bad! I wanna feel your cock inside me!" you beg with desire, he smirks at your submissive state and quickly tears the lacey underwear apart with his fingers before positioning himself into your soaking wet heat. You both let out a moan of relief as he buries himself inch by inch, he leans his head against your shoulder as he pulls himself almost completely out before roughly thrusting back in. Your body trembles as he begins to set a quick pace, you can tell his adrenaline from being on stage is still present in the way he moves.  
  
His hips drive at a desperate rate, you can that he's striving for a moment like this with again. He's just been waiting for the appropriate time, his thrusts are passionate just like they were before. Your mouth gapes open as his cock throbs inside of your heat, his raspberry red lips kiss the corner of yours as his face shifts into an expression filled with pleasure. His calloused hands explore their way up your body hungerly, they squeeze every bit that they can reach.  
  
Your back arches off of the door and you lean into his chest as he hits your g-spot, he sighs in ecstasy as you let out a sob of moans. "You like that, baby?" He asks provokingly as his thrusts slow, your head bobbles back to it's original state to look him in the eyes. He holds an innocent yet vexing expression, "Tyler...Please." you beg weakly, his hips move swiftly into yours. "Please what?" he asks as he lays his sweaty forehead on yours.  
  
He chuckles at your lack of voice. "That's what I thought." he declares before pressing his lips to your nose and resuming his speed, you let out a yelp as he does so. His heavy breath hovers over your face as he continues to plunge his cock deeper than previously.   
  
Your breathing escalades as you feel your climax arriving, you can sense Tyler's close too judging by his sloppy thrusts. "F-Fuck, I'm so close." He mumbles into your skin, you whine in reply. His hands drop back down to your thighs and support you up against the door as he lets out a low moan, his thrust slow as he fills you up. He drives himself in a few more times as his cum begins to seep out of you already, you bite your lip and giggle at his euphoric state.  
  
Suddenly his hands help guide your legs back to the ground, you stumble a bit in place before looking up with confusion. "W-Wha-"  
  
His index finger covers your lip and he smirks before speaking shallowly, "And that's punishment number two: for not only doubting me but calling me crazy." he chuckles before pulling his jeans back up. "I'll see you on the bus, sweetie." he kisses your cheek before stepping beside you and leaving through the door. You scoff in disbelief.  
  
If it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get.


End file.
